Secret affair
by ExpressLover22
Summary: When Gray and Natsu get into a heated fight, both take time away from each other. Gray on a month long mission and Natsu with someone else. Yaoi, Lemon Seme Sting x Uke Natsu


Hey guys so I thought I would make this sense I don't really see a lot of StingxNatsu stories, and I would really love to start writing some. Cause their basically like the female version of Lucy and Yukino if you think about it.

So I hope you Enjoy!

Boyxboy (Seme!Sting xUke!Nastu)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it characters. (If I did my hetero couple would be canon or if that can't happen I would definitely make my yuri and yaoi one canon instead.)

Spring time it was the most beautiful time of the year, for many people especially couples to be out and about, indulging themselves in the season of love. Not much could have been said on anything, with many people buying gifts for their lovers or significant others getting on their knees and popping the question to the person of their dreams. Oh yes, spring did bring many happiness and love to all couples, every couple…. Well maybe not every couple.

"Seriously ash for brains you're so annoying why can't you get that through your think skull." Gray Fullbuster yelled at his boyfriend of five months Natsu Dragneel.

"Shut up ice princess, it your fault anyway. If you just open up more, than we would be having this discussion." Natsu retorted back balling his fist up, ready to punch the living day lights out of Gray face.

"Oh really my fault, if you would just back off sometime when I ask for it, then I would be like this." Gray replied raising his voice.

"BULLSHIT GRAY! You know damn well that your ass, could be more open with me, like where were you last night since it was our anniversary you bastard." Natsu yelled even louder, seeing how he was letting his anger get to him too much.

Gray on the other hand, felt kind of guilty that he had forgot his and Natsu anniversary, since he was out drinking with Loke and Lyon, and maybe got so drunk that he had slept with both guys in that one night.

"Listen Natsu I already told you, it none of your business where I was last night, and beside I already apologize for missing our special day, can you just get over it." Gray said coldly turning back around in his seat.

Natsu just stood there with a dumbstruck view, seeing how Gray didn't show one ounce of remorse for his forgetfulness of their anniversary. The fire mage was literally at his boiling point with Gray, that he just really wanted to drop the asshole, but knew he couldn't or else his little secret would be noticed.

Turning on his heal, Natsu couldn't deal with the ice dick right now, and was close to bursting tears that he needed to literally leave. "You know what Gray, I tired of this bullshit, I'm going home. Don't even think about coming to see me you asshole." Natsu spat before running out the guild leaving behind many guild mates with sadden expression at fire mage upsetting heartbreak.

"Fine then stupid, go. I don't need to deal with this bullshit anyway." Gray said before walking over to the request board and pulling a job off, that he saw would make him be gone for a month. Enough time for him to be away from Natsu bitching.

See sense maybe about a month ago, Natsu and Gray had constantly been getting into argument after argument on missions, at home, or at the guild. Many the guild saw how the two boys, would constantly bicker back and forth, mostly Natsu on Gray being so cold with him on his feelings or his whereabouts. Erza and Lucy being their close friends, tried to get the boys to calm down, but that only led to more fights and arguments. Eventually after that most of their days before today would be just arguments and going on missions, to which lead off to more arguments with either how Gray just was turning a cold shoulder to Natsu, and would occasionally flirt with anyone when he though the dragon slayer wasn't anywhere near. Too bad Natsu had very good hearing, and could hear Gray distant conversations with many different men and women.

The dragon slayer felt sick to his stomach at how Gray would talk shit about him, behind his back and he was stupid to stay around the asshole for his protection. When Natsu thought Gray would just flirt with the man or woman he was talking to, the poor fire mage would hear the sound of kissing or moans, knowing that Gray was being unfaithful to him, in the worst of way. After Natsu turned a bright eye to Gray adulterous act, and question him the next morning, thinking that ice mage would actually be honest for once and confess to his betrayal, but no Gray would deny everything and just put the blame back on Natsu, saying the dragon slayer was just itching to start an argument over anything.

Everyone could see that the two would eventually break up, but somehow every time they fought they would always bounce back. Sometimes with Gray coming to apologize to Natsu. And Natsu taking the ice mage back, to everyone shock. Lucy and Erza wonder why if Gray was such a douche, why Natsu would always take him back. Gray told them once time, that it was just simple because Natsu would never find anyone else to love him, like Gray could. That being said, Gray didn't finish his speech before being punch by the scarlet hair monster, for his insidious on down talking Natsu future relationships.

"Stupid fucking Gray." Natsu grumbled, walking towards his house, while wiping tears from his eyes.

Natsu did care for Gray and thought he cared for him to, but the asshole was totally nothing but a cold no good piece of shit. Even after five months of dating, you think the ice mage would consider the dragon slayer feelings, but no he just turned a blind eye and kept fooling around with other people.

" _Why can't I leave that bastard. I know he cheated on me last night, I could smell Loke and Lyon all over him. I don't even love the asshole anymore I love…oh yeah I can't say it out loud or it will cause problems."_ Natsu thought before, catching view of his house.

He knew Happy was there so he would be happy to see his little fur ball friend, but before he reached his door, he stopped in his track and caught whiff of a familiar scent.

"That smell it can't be…" Natsu ran as fast as he could to his house, with a small smile on his face.

" _OK Natsu get a hold of yourself, just act normal."_ The pink hair teen said before finally reaching the front door of his house.

The fire mage taking in a big breath, closed his eyes and proceeded to open his front door to only open them and noticed….

"Nothing?" Natsu said surprise.

" _I swear I could smell the scent._ " Natsu thought scratching his head, looking around spotting nothing but his couch and trophies from different missions he has been on.

The fire mage just shrugging his shoulder, proceeded to walk to his kitchen to grab him something to eat, seeing that after every argument with the ice princess, would leave Natsu rather hungry. Walking to his kitchen, Natsu came to notice another weird thing to about his unusual house behavior.

"Where Happy?" Natsu said to himself.

Grabbing a piece of burnt chicken Lucy made for him, the fire mage walked back inside his living room to look up and see his cat friend bed was empty, meaning the only other place he would be is the dragon slayer bedroom.

"He must be sleeping. Crazy guy." Natsu said walking to his bedroom, frowning his face from the savory smell he still sense, but didn't see.

Once making to his bedroom, Natsu pushed open his door, only to catch that his best friend was not his room either, which was starting to worry Natsu a little.

"Hey Happy you here?" Natsu called out, hearing nothing but silence.

Now something was definitely wrong, Happy had always been by Natsu side, even if he would visit Wendy and Carla or the exceeds he always told the fire mage. Happy not being anywhere is site, just made Natsu feel something might have happen to his close companion.

"HAPPY! HAPPY WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsu running around now the house trying desperately to find his best friend.

The fire mage was literally turning his house upside down looking for the blue fur ball, he had knocked over his couch, destroyed his hammock, through all his dishes on the floor, making nothing but glass break all around until he went into his fridge and rummage through all the food hoping the poor cat didn't freeze himself in there or anything.

Natsu now was on his floor, cradling his head, hoping that no harm had come to his innocent cat, he be damn if someone had kidnapped his partner or worst. The fire mage already was a hot head with a bad temper, if someone had done anything too Happy, Natsu only hope that they prayed for their soul to find some peace before he found them.

" _Happy I swear I'll find you."_ The fire mage thought, before he stiffens when his hearing picked up on distant laughing.

Rising to his feet, Natsu listen again and this time he heard whispering that made his blood boil. "You don't think he knows what we've done do you." Once voice. "I highly doubt it, Natsu will not be aware we have his little friend." Another voice spoke.

Those words being the only thing that made Natsu have a vein pop his head, not hesitating, the dragon slayer made a quick dash to the door, running out into the forest to where he heard the voices.

"Don't worry Happy I'm coming. I swear those bastards will pay ten folds." Natsu said with fire coming out his mouth, from his menacing anger.

After a few more minutes, Natsu finally made it where he heard the voices, only to look completely confused when he was near the beautiful watering hole that his special someone had showed him.

"Huh? I don't get why would they bring Happy here." Natsu said scratching his head, now getting annoyed.

He was about to leave when he heard a crack of a twig and turned around with fire consuming his being, and rage in his face.

"COME OUT NOW YOU BATSARDS! GIVE ME HAAPY BACK!" The dragon slayer expanding his magic to a fiery blaze.

Looking onwards into the part of the forest where heard the twig crack, he noticed a shadowing figure approaching, out of the blue, coming closer with each step. Natsu ready to beat the shit of the culprit who capture his best friend, gasp when he noticed the golden blond spikes that shot out from the forest shadow.

"It can't be you…."

"Yo Natsu-san!"

"Sting?"


End file.
